fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enerjak
Equilibrium Warrior Enerjak (平戦士・エネージャク, Heisenshi Enājāku) also known as Libra (ライブラ, Raibura) is the right-hand-man of Joker in the Zodiac Knights; serving as, ironically, the Knight of Balance and Harmony; as well as the Libra Symbiote (リブラ・シムビウーツ, Raibura Simubiūtu). An extremely enigmatic figure in the Dawn/Daybreak mythos, Libra is one of the main antagonists in the series, along with his creator and a certain other. Libra's real identity is never revealed; the right-hand-demon of the Zodiac Knights is shrouded in mystery; being for all intents and purposes, the charismatic and mysterious face of the group whenever Joker is on break—the Phoenix Knight's conversation with Libra in Rise Legend reveals that Libra is the "Eternal Champion of the Trump Card", serving as the everlasting guardian of Joker in any and all of the Sagittarius Symbiote's incarnations. A nimble, agile, and stealthy fighter, Libra is fearless in facing his opponents, regardless of their powerful magic and abilities. His alias when going masquerading as a human is Kouhei (公平, Kōhei). Appearance Libra's form is very demonic; with a touch of heroic; following a rather unique blend of cyborg and samurai. He has completely replaced all aspects of his biological body with highly advanced robotic parts imbued with the ability to never rust or decay and could even repair itself after suffering incredible damage which allowed him to survive beyond his intended life span as a person. The armour itself appears mostly in whites and blacks. He possesses a golden belt wrapped around his waist with an emerald gem—the white armour is centered around his upper body, focusing in spiked pauldrons upon his shoulders and ending in twin drapes extending from his hips on both sides. The gauntlets he is clad in are jagged at the ends, and cover his hands with brown gloves. For face protection, Libra wears a white helmet that has black markings which are cut in black from the chin to the forehead, curving around like a "V"—there is the decal of a golden eagle upon the center of his helmet, and finally, there is a fin-esque protrusion extending from the back of his head. As Kouhei, Libra is a tall and slender man with a few similar traits to Giselle. He has messy, shoulder-length white hair with a black streak shaped like a V and piercing green eyes. He wears an open, red-collared shirt with a black blazer, a long jacket, black trousers, and black shoes. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Equipment Starvader Blade (スターベイダー・ブレード, Sutābeidā Burēdo): The Starvader Blade, also known by its designation of the Kenkajōtō (喧嘩上刀, Fighting Superior Sword), is Libra's main weapon—a 74.9 cm long sword made of Galactanium, which is an unbreakable metal forged from The Exalted One's mind with six branch-like protrusions along the central blade; also known as a seven-branched sword. The blade of the sword is 65.5 cm and the tang is 9.4 cm long. There is no hole on the tang to fasten the sword with a hilt. The sword is broken at the top of the tang. The Starvader Blade has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. This system, known as can be revved up to three times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or as three lesser, but still strong, blows; increasing the range and inflicted damage of its attacks. For certain techniques this changes their performance entirely. Because enhanced attacks inflict more damage, this is one of Libra's most valuable assets in a battle. This system is also strong enough for Libra to be able to use it as a jet; this allows the Starvader Blade to have three different elemental abilities imbued in it, each based on a different type of engine: Jet (ジェット''Jetto''), allows the Starvader Blade to fire jet blades or a blade energy wave; Electric (エレクトリック''Erekutorikku'') allows the Starvader Blade to do high powered electric slashes, and Steam (スチーム''Suchīmu'') creates a wave or wall of steam. Libra can also manifest several copies of the Starvader Blade to launch an omnidirectional attack without peer. According to the South Korea, the seven-branched-sword was originally made in Baekje, one of the Three Kingdoms of Korea, designated one of the National Treasures of Japan. The original sword is currently housed in the Isonokami Shrine in Nara Prefecture of Japan and not shown to the public. Replicas are displayed throughout the country and in South Korea. An inscription on the side of the blade is an important source depicting the relationships between the East Asian countries of the period. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Physical Abilities Other Magical Abilities Relationships Trivia *Libra's given name, Kouhei, is also the Japanese word for "fairness", "impartial", and "justice", referencing that the constellation of Libra represents the scales of Astraea, the Greek goddess of justice. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Characters Category:Symbiote Category:Male Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Demon